


Don't Ever Do That Again

by guiltyaschanged



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dad Donald, Donald is really stressed, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Fluff, Minor Angst, Overprotective Donald, Overprotective Donald Duck, Pre-Canon, Stressed Out, Triplets, duck family - Freeform, lost kids, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: Donald accidentally loses the triplets while grocery shopping, proceeding to freak the heck out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Don't Ever Do That Again

Donald Duck was always on high alert. You had to be if you were to keep three little ducklings from getting themselves injured at every waking moment. But, well. . . Donald was particularly burnt out today. He had worked his butt off at a new job, and then he’d been fired. Again.

He really was the unluckiest duck in the world. 

The task at hand was grocery shopping, which became exactly three times harder with Huey, Dewey, and Louie. 

“Uncle Donald, can I have this?”

“Uncle Donald, did you know-”

“Uncle Donald, look!”

“Uncle Donald, can I lick this?”

“No Louie! You can’t lick the fan,” Donald snapped, realizing he had probably just blocked out a whole stream of conversation.

“It’s plugged in,” Huey observed.

“You’ll split your tongue off!” Dewey laughed at his own words like it was the funniest thing in the world. But Dewey was usually somewhat delirious after 4:30.

“I know. I was just trying to get your attention,” Louie shrugged, turning away to bug Dewey. 

Donald sighed, unhappily feeling a migraine creep into the back of his skull. They weren’t too uncommon lately. “Boys, boys. Be quiet, I have a headache.”

Astoundingly enough, his nephews simmered down. Donald was finally able to focus on getting all of the items off of his list. He felt like he was a robot, going through the motions, going numb.

“What was it you needed for your Woodchuck Meeting, Hue-?” Donald began, cutting himself off as he realized Huey wasn’t waddling directly behind him, per usual. Neither was Dewey. Or Louie!

Donald let out a cry, unconsciously punching the air. “Boys? Boys?” He began running from aisle to aisle, his worry growing as more time passed.

“Oh no, oh no! Boys, where are you? I need you!” he howled, zigzagging across the store at the speed of light.

How could this happen? He was supposed to always keep his kids safe, always keep them close. If Donald had it his way, Huey, Dewey, and Louie would never have to feel scared or alone or sad or-

A sudden thought popped into his chaotic mess of a mind.  _ What would Della say? _

Donald shook his head, desperately trying to shove the darkness that question entailed far, far away.  _ Della isn’t here. My sister isn’t here. Scrooge isn’t here. They're not going to help me, and I don’t need them to. This is all my fault! _

Then he laid eyes on the little duck in blue. “Dewey!” Donald exclaimed, lifting up his nephew and holding him tight, and never wanting to let go. “Dewey, never do that again! I thought I’d lost you!”

Dewey looked away rather guiltily. “I’m sorry, Uncle Donald. I wanted to look at a new action figure, but I didn’t tell you, and I should’ve, I’m so stupid.”

Donald pulled Dewey close to him once more, “You’re not stupid, Dewey. Just don’t - don’t scare me like that  _ ever  _ again, okay?”

Dewey nodded, leaning against his Uncle with only his head. Donald was about to ask where Huey was, but quickly got his answer when he realized the red clad duckling was standing on his tiptoes, pouring over a book on the topmost shelf a couple of aisles away.

Donald rushed over to the triplet with the same speed as he’d done Dewey. “Huey! There you are!” he practically barreled into his nephew, scooping him up into his arms. Huey gasped in surprise, clearly having been immersed in the story.

“Uncle Donald, I-”

Donald shook his head angrily. “I’ve been looking for you three all over the store! You scared me half to death! What were you doing?”

Huey’s eyes had gone wide, and he was beginning to tear up. “I-I’m sorry, Uncle Donald. I should’ve known better than to walk away from you. I got distracted.”

Huey wouldn’t meet his eyes now, shamefaced. Donald simply hugged him even tighter, pulling Dewey in as he did so. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he murmured. 

“I’ll always forgive you. Just don’t  _ ever  _ do that again,” he echoed his past words.

The three ducks sat there for a few moments, embracing each other in a warm hug. “Now we have to find Louie,” Donald’s heart sparked with otherworldly fear once again.

“I’m right behind you, Uncle Donald,” came a little voice. “I’ve been here the entire time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another quick one-shot story. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> (Will we ever know if Louie is actually telling the truth?)


End file.
